


Когда спорщик — это диагноз

by WTF Drarry 2021 (Fandom_Drarry)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021
Summary: Драко мог бы послать. Но не может! Или не хочет?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания), WTF Drarry 2021 спецквест игры и состязания





	Когда спорщик — это диагноз

— О нет! Иди отсюда!

— Драко!

— Иди отсюда, Поттер! Ты уже всё умеешь!

— Не всё! Всего один вопрос!

— Да у тебя всегда один вопрос, а торчишь здесь вечно до вечера!

— Ну я же не виноват, что эта игра такая сложная!

— Так если она слишком хороша для твоего посредственного ума, отступись и не мучай ни себя, ни меня!

— Я не могу! Я должен его обыграть! Это дело моей чести, ну как ты не понимаешь, Драко! Ты как никто должен понимать!

— Я понимаю, что это полная чушь, а не дело чести! Этот твой Уизли — первый дурак на районе, а ты второй, раз ввязался с ним в спор да ещё и принимаешь его всерьёз!

— Я бы не принимал, но моё обещание слышало столько людей. — К концу фразы Поттер уже почти стонал.

— И что? Что тебе какие-то люди?

— Ну Драко! Я же хороший ученик, нам ведь немного осталось, и я смогу!

— Я не нанимался вообще-то. Вон, иди к Грейнджер и учись у неё. 

— Но в шахматах она слабее тебя. 

Драко зарычал, но всё-таки впустил его наконец в квартиру.

Вот уже месяц — целый, чёрт возьми, месяц! — Поттер шастал к нему с целью научиться играть в шахматы. И ладно, если бы сам хотел, Драко бы тогда с удовольствием повысил уровень его мыслительных способностей, ведь шахматы он очень любил и уважал. Но этот бестолковый поспорил с самым заядлым спорщиком их двора и теперь не мог смириться со своей бестолковостью! Это всё виделось Драко такой глупостью, что он не понимал, почему впустил Поттера в первый раз и почему продолжал потакать весь этот проклятый месяц.

***

На следующий день Драко твёрдо решил, что с этим пора заканчивать — на деле, а не на словах! — так как ситуация выходила из-под контроля уверенным стремительным шагом. Поэтому, когда Поттер снова материализовался у его порога, Драко встал нерушимой стеной.

Они пререкались уже минут пятнадцать, когда Драко разозлился всерьёз.

— Просто ответь ещё разок и я исчезну! Чего ты вредничаешь, будто сложно!

— Да нет, Поттер, не сложно, но боюсь, ты так никогда не исчезнешь! — начал он повышать голос.

— Что? Нет, обещаю, ответь ещё разок и меня сдует!

— Это тебя отсюда сдует, а отсюда, — он с остервенением ткнул пальцем себе в голову и внезапно признался: — тебя теперь никаким ядом не вытравишь!

Поттер удивлённо поморгал. Подумал. И вдруг засиял!

— Чего ты лыбишься?! — вспылил Драко пуще прежнего.

— Ну. Ты же влюбился, — спокойно констатировал Поттер, продолжая сиять.

— И что?! Что в этом хорошего?!

Гарри не ответил, просто смотрел на него своими сверкающими глазищами.

Драко взорвался:

— Что. В этом. Хорошего. Поттер? Назови хоть одну причину своей довольной физиономии! 

— Легко! 

— Ну!

— Ты влюбился! — снова повторил Поттер, и Драко уже хотел его стукнуть, но тот продолжил: — И это взаимно!

***

— Драко.

— М?

— Я хочу, чтобы вы с Роном подружились, — выдал Гарри месяц спустя.

— Ни за что.

— Ну Драко, почему ты на него злишься всё время? В конце концов благодаря ему мы наконец вместе.

— Вот именно поэтому! — пропыхтел Драко, помогая Гарри тащить тяжеленную коробку от фургона на дороге к крыльцу Центра помощи бездомным, потому что тот поспорил с Грейнджер, что мелкий рост никак не связан с его силой и не помешает ему нести пользу нуждающимся!

**Author's Note:**

> Чтобы проголосовать за эту работу, пройдите по ссылке: [голосование за спецквест](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1MR7TOa38zOvzgkTebNypS1QRLICrXsqijM8rTeCsaoU/viewform?edit_requested=true). И не забудьте, что в вашем голосе должно быть не меньше трёх работ от трёх разных команд.


End file.
